Roronoa Jakiro
| jname=ロロノア·Jakiro| rname=''Roronoa· Jakiro''| ename=Roronoa Jakiro| |first= The Six Pillars Arrive! |affltion=Deff Brotherhood, |ocupation=Captain |epithet | |jva=Tomokazu Seki, Ikue Otani (young) |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 90,000,000|}} }} Roronoa Jakiro(ロロノア·Jakiro, Jakiro Roronoa), is a distant relative to Zoro and his younger siblings. He joined the Deff brotherhood and served as one of it's best fighters until news of rising numbers of Pirates had alerted the World Government and ordered the Deff Brotherhood to help them reduce the numbers of Pirates to avoid needless bloodshed in the future. He currently roams around all over the world to participate in assassinations and rescue missions. Like his relatives, Jakiro has green hair. His presence sends chill down on every pirate rookies' spines. Jakiro is a practicioner of Niten Ichi-ryū (two-sword style) and can use pistols in tandem with his swords. He carries around two O Wazamono Grade Swords(Great Grade Swords) which implies that he is not to be taken lightly. Appearance Jakiro is a small young man with medium length hair. He has thin eyebrows and green eyes, he has a two scars below his eyes when he got accidentally poisoned by Magellan. He typically wears a fur trench coat, his most trademark feature is his large frog hat. Personality Jakiro is not very open to anyone, and sees even the most trifling thing as being annoying. The only thing that comforts him is the sight of children and animals. He has a tendency to be perverted much to the annoyance of his subordinates (especially the female ones). Despite this flaws, Jakiro is still true to his cause as a part of the Samurai Legion. He tries hard to be a strong fighter so he can protect the weak and give a bright future to the next generation. Jakiro is considered a genius in battle. Capable of going on toe to toe with the major figures in the seas. He is very grounded, knowing that being jaded will make him arrogant and die early. Jakiro is still a cold blooded killer if the situations needs it. His experiences during his childhood has made him have an unmatched aggression and survival instincts. He has proven to himself despite his young age that his will to live is strong. Capable of withstanding the Haki of the likes of Red Haired Shanks of the Yonko. Jakiro hates rain, as it reminds him of the rainy night when his master was killed and his inability to protect him. Jakiro is also fond of using sarcastic comebacks to the person he's talking to. Relationships Allies and Crew Jakiro cares deeply for his underlings and allies, he is not the kind of guy who would send numerous men to their deaths. He knows their abilities and will use it to whatever situation needs it. Family and Friends Zoro Jakiro deeply respects Zoro even though his path of life is contrary to Jakiro, his great respect from Zoro comes from Zoro's honor and abilities. It is also hinted that Zoro was his inspiration on making a name for himself and he might someday challenge him. Yoro Even though the two of them haven't met yet, Jakiro has developed an urge to test Yoro's strength himself and have a battle with him. He is also overjoyed because Yoro is also a bounty hunter just like him. Making chances of him and Yoro meeting very possible. Senshi Jakiro is on good terms with Senshi, he thinks she is very special and full of potential. He also respects his cousin's ability to fight and her strong will. Mikayla Jakiro is aware of Mikayla's presence in the seas and the actions she's done, he thinks that there may come a time where he might cross blades with his own flesh and blood. Jakiro is also aware that Mikayla is backed up by the Hakuri pirates and their allies, making his urge to kill her intensify. With the Deff Brotherhood in his back, Jakiro is determined to find and kill Mikayla in order to stop her path of destruction. Enemies Jakiro has gained a few enemies, ranging from rival warriors to bossess from syndicate that uses pirates in their business. He is also one of the main targets of Roronoa Mikayla and her crew due to him being a Roronoa. Powers and Abilities Despite his young age, Jakiro is an unarguably the most difficult and strongest fighter within the six pillars. He is a master of the two sword style and is rumored to have defeated massacred hundreds of Pirate Armada with just a single one of his two swords. Jakiro possess physical feats that are deemed inhuman and impossible. Jakiro is also competent when fighting hand-to-hand. Capable of taking down opponents larger than him, with only using a single kick or punch. Jakiro's reflexes are so extraordinary that he can block bullets with his eyes closed, he is quick enough to keep up with the likes of Rob Lucci during a sparring match and was able to hold his own against stronger figures in the seas. Jakiro's ability to block and dodge high speeds attack has made him a legendary figure within the Deff Brotherhood and other bounty hunters in the seas. Jakiro has survived numerous wounds and battles that would kill normal people, showcasing his extreme endurance and tolerance to pain. Even when he has suffered lethal injuries and being drenched in blood, Jakiro can still fight effectively, with a clear head and tenacity. To match Jakiro's other inhuman feats, he possesses incredible amount of stamina, despite being in a weakened state, he is still able to fight and run 30 miles in just 3 hours. Swordsmanship Despite only using two swords, Jakiro is still classified as a master swordsman. He is a practicioner of the Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流, meaning the school of the strategy of two heavens as one). Unlike Zoro's Santoryu, Jakiro's Niten Ichi-ryū is still on par with Zoro's. Jakiro's mastery of this technique helped him use two Great Grade Swords (大業物 Ō Wazamono) whose names are Shiver (震える,Furueru) and Reckoning (報い,Mukui). Shiver resembles a Nodachi with a skull shaped Tsuba with a black blade while Reckoning resembles a Wakizashi that has a black blade and elaborate gold designs. Jakiro uses an Iaido based style when only using one sword in fighting. His style of Iaido is a hybrid form that delivers swift and accurate slashes that can kill a normal person before he can even react. Haki Kenbunshou Haki Jakiro is proficient of this haki, capable of predicting the outcome of every battle he gets into so he can change the outcome, so fighting him will only lead to defeat. His skill in this type of Haki is so severe that he has gained 4 minutes to look into the future and can read attacks and minds. With this skill, Jakiro's relfexes has reached it's maximum peak and cannot be caught off-guard. Busoshoku Haki Jakiro is proficient at using this haki, it has been shown to emit a light blue color which smokes out from his body (or weapons) and harden it. He can withstand a strong attack that can kill hundreds of people, he can also stop bullets and nullify devil fruits by enveloping the area with haki. Equipment and Weapons Swords Jakiro only uses two swords, Reckoning and Wakizashi. Reckoning (報い,Mukui): Resembles a small Wakizashi who's blade is pitch black with elaborate gold designs. Shiver (震える,Furueru): Resembles a Longsword with pitch black blade and has a skull shaped tsuba. Guns and Marksmanship Jakiro has a wide array of guns, ranging from small pistols to large bazookas. His skill with a gun can be comparable to a master gunslinger and can take down several enemies without wasting any bullet. Category:Putridas Category:Deff Brotherhood Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Putridas is an awesome dude Category:Swordsmen